The present invention relates in general to a value data charging apparatus for charging value data in an electronic storage device for holding therein value data having the value in cash, and more particularly to the technology which is effective for application to a value data charging apparatus which is suitable for enhancement of security against robbery and unfair use of a value charging apparatus in a stored fare card system utilizing IC cards.
In recent years, there have been made fit for practical use more and more electronic money systems utilizing electronic storage devices such as IC cards, and stored fare card systems using stored fare cards in which the prepaid value information effective for only certain traders is stored. In this sort of system, a value data charging apparatus for writing value data to an electronic storage device such as an electronic money card or a stored fare card can produce cash in the form of electronic data from the nothing state by writing the value data to the electronic storage device to which no value data is written at all.
As for the technology relating to such a stored fare card system, in JP-A-9-251555 for example, there is disclosed an information storage device and an automatic ticket examining machine employing the same in which an information recording device such as an IC card has communication ticket data and stored fare data recorded therein, and by which the processing time period which is required to reduce the fare out of a section of a communication ticket is shortened. In addition, in JP-A-9-102002, there is disclosed a settlement card which can be used by a user within the limit of the payment-ability of the user of interest and with which a card company can collect surely the price, and an automatic transferring machine for the settlement.
Since the conventional value data charging apparatus for writing value data to a stored fare card can produce cash in the form of electronic data from the nothing state, there arises the problem that there is the possibility that the value data may be added inexhaustibly to the electronic storage device due to robbery or malicious and unfair use of a value charging apparatus.